


Drowning

by Sethilan42



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Reader-Insert, Self-Hatred, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethilan42/pseuds/Sethilan42





	Drowning

You kept wondering why the hell they didn't toss you out of Overwatch. You were surrounded by friends, all new recruits like you. They did well, you cheered them on, and they improved. You watched them grow. A few of them were even promoted from recruit to full-fledged agent to train in the field under a veteran agent. Agents that were present before the fall. You attended the raucous parties--raucous because everyone needed to release stress--you patted their backs and hugged them. Saying how proud you were. And you /were/ proud.  
  
Underneath those noble actions, jealousy poisoned your well wishes. You did your best to outrun and ignore that foul demon. It nipped at your heels. Caught you. It invaded your heart, latched on, and refused to leave. It latched onto your heart and weighed it down.  
  
It began to sink. Slowly, it sunk, and sunk, and sunk. Until things you loved no longer made you smile. Little victories on the sparring mat were empty. You beat your previous weight-lifting records out of habit.  
  
It was temporary. It had to be. You were falling behind the others, not keeping up with them. But no one said anything. A demon on your back joined the demon on your heart. It weighed you down on the outside while you felt weighed down on the inside. You walked the halls a zombie, not really present.  
  
These friends that you loved. You resented their accomplishments, echoed by a resentment towards yourself for these feelings. These useless, toxic, and unwanted feelings. It was disgusting. You were disgusting.  
  
Oh, but it was temporary. No need to bother anyone about it. If no one knew you played sad songs on repeat, they couldn't cringe.  
  
Outside the Watchpoint, listening to these songs and staring at the ocean, you wondered since you were drowning on the outside, should you also drown on the outside?  
  
Zenyatta was thrumming in his very parts with excitement at seeing his brightest student, Genji. It had been almost a year since they had met, and Zenyatta wanted to see Genji in his element and coping successfully. The Orca floated down gracefully to land on the helipad at Watchpoint Gibraltar. The omnic monk floated down the ramp. The agents that fetched him still eyed him curiously. They wanted to know how exactly he floated. The stares didn't bother Zenyatta; he was used to ruder stares. Plus, he had to go find his student.  
  
He found Genji waiting with his back to the glorious view of the blue sky.  
  
"I am glad you are here, Master," Genji stated politely, bowing.  
  
Zenyatta sensed something off.  
  
"But...?" he asked.  
  
"I only wish you had come sooner," Genji said. His voice trembled, just as it had when he questioned his humanity a year ago. "We lost someone."  
  
"Ah," his master replied. "Though losing agents on missions is tragic, that is what they signed up for, no?"  
  
"No," Genji said. He pointed to the cliff. The ocean lay beyond. Cargo ships inched across the horizon. "They jumped."  
  
Zenyatta hesitated to reply.


End file.
